


Just Wear A Jacket

by warm_in_my_friendships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, lams fluff, yo yo the bowabow parallel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_in_my_friendships/pseuds/warm_in_my_friendships
Summary: this is deadass a ton of lyric slip





	

“Alexander come back to sleep,” echoes through the house as Alexander set his hand on the doorknob.  
Alexander turns around to see John looking like he is not fully awake, his curly hair slightly hanging over his face, not pulled back like it usually is.  
“I’m going for a walk,” Alexander says to him softly.   
“Its still dark outside,” John responds groggy sounding.  
“I know,” Alexander shoots back softly.  
John squints at the clock that hangs in the tiny mud room the two are standing in, “Alexander its two in the morning,” John replies rubbing his eyes.  
“Yea I guess it is,” Alexander replies laughing a little.   
“Come back to sleep babe,” John says softly leaning against the door frame.  
“I just need to clear my head,” Alexander replies to him.   
“Its February,” John says quietly.  
“The 6th to be exact,” Alexander replies to him smiling.  
“That means its cold,” John says soundly slightly more awake, “you hate the cold Alexander.”  
“I’m just gonna’ go get coffee,” Alexander reaffirms his boyfriend, telling the truth.  
“You haven’t slept yet,” John replies to him.  
Alexander hangs his head and looks down at his feet, “thats true.”  
“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone,” Alexander says approaching him.  
“Alexan-,”  
“Shhhh,” Alexander cuts him off.  
Alexander takes his hand and gently kiss the top of it.  
“Go back to sleep babe, you need the sleep,” Alexander says softly.  
“Alexander,” John persists.  
“Shhh trust me,” Alexander says brushing some of the hair out of John’s face.  
“Alexander just at least wear a jacket,” John says sighing.   
“Oh yea, I will my love,” Alexander says softly to him.  
Alexander kisses him on the forehead lightly, “sleep well, I love you John.”  
“Please be safe, I love you too,” John responds.


End file.
